


Celebrations

by sfscarlet



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfscarlet/pseuds/sfscarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian only celebrates accomplishments</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrations

Justin sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee from his favorite mug, the one he bought at the Warhol exhibit. In his head, he reviewed all the plans he’d made in the last three months. He’d arranged for the exhibit to open on Brian’s birthday, ensuring that Brian would be in attendance at his own party. As far as he knew, Brian had no idea that there would be a party, since Justin and everyone else talked about the opening, and never mentioned the second celebration. He’d ordered the cake and food through Emmett, and arranged for them to use the gallery for the party. Everything was in place. 

Rinsing his cup, he put it in the dishwasher and then refolded the newspaper. Brian was fastidious about his paper, and Justin had learned long ago to place the business section on the top and the general news section below it. As he rearranged the paper, he caught a glimpse of the weather picture. “Shit. A fucking storm is expected for tonight and into tomorrow.” 

As Brian came into the kitchen, he heard the tail end of Justin’s sentence. “Justin, its just rain. It rains all the time in the Pitts. Stop your drama queen impression.” 

“My show opens tonight and if it pours, the critics are less likely to attend. I’m trying to get into the show in New York and a good attendance tonight….” 

Brian walked over to the cabinet, grabbed a coffee cup and poured himself a cup. Opening the refrigerator door, he took out the cream and poured it in. “Calm yourself, Sunshine. You’ve had plenty of shows and the critics know you’re spectacular. Quit worrying and go hang out with Emmett for the day. Let him primp and pamper you. You’ll be fabulous.” Brian sipped the hot drink. “Remember, I’ll be a little late. I have that damn presentation for Ikon that I had to reschedule.’ 

Justin walked to the cabinet and kissed Brian on the lips. “The show opens at 8:00, so get there as soon as you can. You dressing at the Loft?” 

“Yes. I wish I could be there when the doors open, but…” 

Justin placed his arms around Brian’s neck, kissing his mouth, silencing his words. “I know you’ll be there and look wonderful.” _It’s not like in the beginning when I wasn’t sure he’d show up. This is a small show, but an important one, and I know he supports me in everything I do._ He leaned in a second time, licking Brian’s lips with a flick of his tongue, and then alternately pulled Brian’s lower lip into his mouth, gently sucking the flesh. “Yum, coffee kisses.” 

Brian was instantly hard and he put down his coffee cup. Cupping Justin’s neck with his hands, he pulled Justin further to him and returned the playful kiss. After a few minutes, he pulled away and picked up his coffee. “As much as I would love to fuck you, I have a meeting this morning and if I don’t hurry I’ll be late. See you tonight.” 

“Later,” Justin said as he watched Brian leave Britin. 

Justin went to his studio to stretch a new canvas; he knew better than to start a new painting since he often got involved with his projects and lost track of time. It wouldn’t do to be late to any of his appointments today. 

Justin met Emmett at Indulgences, his catering business, to review the plan for the evening. “Do you think we can pull this off, Em? He’s already going to kill me when he finds out I planned a party for him.” 

“Sweetie, don’t get your panties in a twist. Brian is all bark and no bite. You know he’s just a pussycat under that tough veneer. Besides, you guys have been through a lot this last year, with the car accident and the fire. Thank God no one was badly hurt, but a broken leg and smoke inhalation are nothing to joke about. Why, my Aunt Lula always said to be thankful every day; you never know what will happen by the end.” 

Laughing at Emmett’s lightheartedness, Justin leaned over to give his friend a hug. “You’re right. He may be mad, but then he’ll punish me and…” 

Emmett laughed as he fanned himself at Justin’s comment. “Sweetie, you have no shame, but then again if I had Brian Kinney in my bed, I would be braggin' all over town.” 

Frowning, Justin said, “Em, I would never do that.” 

Emmett placed his hand over Justin’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “I know, but a girl’s got to dream. I’ve never seen two people more in love than you and Brian. Glad you two figured that out. It was pure torture watching you deny each other.” Emmett took a sip of his hot chocolate, wiping his mouth daintily with the napkin. “Well enough talk, we have lots to do before the grand party.” 

“Anything I can do?” 

“Go home, soak in a big tub of bubbles, sip some wine, and relax. You’re just too tense, baby, and unless you unwind, Brian will guess that something is not kosher.” 

“Okay. Okay. Brian said I was being a drama queen about the weather this morning and now you’re telling me to relax. I’ll go to the gallery and check on the exhibit and then I’m having lunch with my mom. After that, I promise to go home and relax.” 

Emmett leaned over and kissed Justin on the cheek. “You do that, sweetie. Leave everything to Auntie Em; it will be the most fabulous party ever.” 

Justin drove to the gallery and spent a few hours talking to Sydney Bloom about an upcoming exhibit, and watched as the hangers hung the last of his paintings. 

“You’ve out done yourself, Justin,” Sydney said. “Every time you have a new exhibit, I think to myself that you’ve hit the top, but then the next time you’re more impressive. At this rate, you won’t be showing here for very long. Jen Beckman will be here tonight from the Big Apple. You know she’s interested in your work.” 

“I know. Brian and I have talked about it. I can paint anywhere and still show in New York. I’ll always have a special place in my heart for Pittsburgh; it’s my home.” 

“I’m glad that you want to share your talent with us. The show will close about 10:00 tonight and you are welcome to stay until 1:00. The security people have been notified of the party and extra guests in the building. I’m sure it will be a huge hit, just like everything else.” 

“Thank you again for letting me use the gallery. I know this will be the last place that Brian would ever think I’d throw a party for him.” 

“The least likely places are often the best ones. No one suspects anything.” 

Justin stomach rumbled. Laughing, he informed Sydney, “I guess that’s my cue to say good bye and go meet my mom for lunch. Brian says I eat more that any two people he knows.” 

“Say ‘Hi’ to Jennifer for me and thank her for the flowers. My wife enjoyed them.” 

“Will do.” 

Justin saw his mom as he walked into Bistro 19. Before sitting down, he kissed her on the cheek. Jennifer handed him the menu, and he spent the next few minutes deciding what to order. 

‘I’d like the Seafood Salad with a glass of house wine,” Jennifer informed the waiter. 

“Excellent choice. And for you, sir?” 

“The Jambalaya and a glass of house wine as well.” Justin handed his menu to the waiter and took a sip of his water. “I’m so excited about tonight. A New York critic will be at the opening, and then afterward I’m having Brian’s party. The only thing I’m worried about is the weather.” 

“Justin, it will be fine. You worry too much. I’ve never been disappointed in any of your work and it keeps on getting better. As for the party, I know Brian will be surprised, and it will be wonderful.” 

“Brian hates surprises. He might be really mad at me.” Justin frowned at the thought of Brian’s anger aimed at him. 

Jennifer smiled at her son. “Always the drama queen. If you weren’t an artist, you would have been an actor. Now relax. Tell me about the dream trip that you’re planning next month. I still can’t believe that you convinced Brian to be away for a month.” 

“He’ll be working some of the time. He has a few accounts in Europe and he’s using this trip as an excuse to meet the executives.” 

“So that’s his excuse.” Jennifer smiled knowingly. 

“That and I can be very persuasive.” 

Shaking her head, she said, “I really don’t want to know about that, do I?” 

Justin gave her his Sunshine smile. “Not really.” 

“If you smile at him like that, I bet he’ll do anything for you.” Their food arrived and they ate for a few minutes before continuing their conversation. 

“We plan on going to the Museum of Modern Art in Brussels, and I’d also like to see the Museum of Art and History, while Brian wants to shop at Saint Hubert’s. Of course, in Rome we’ll see the ruins and the Vatican. Brian’s agreed to go to a few museums as long as I go shopping with him. Everybody gets what they want.” 

Taking a sip of her wine, Jennifer savored the taste. “Brian is going to the Vatican?” 

“It’s a museum and the art work there is worth seeing,” Justin explained. 

Jennifer smiled and nodded her head. “I’m so happy for you, sweetheart. You have everything you ever wanted; you’re an artist and you have Brian.” 

“Thanks, Mom. I do have everything and I’m in a great place. Sometimes I have to shake myself to realize it isn’t all a dream.” Justin finished his Jambalaya and signaled the waiter for the check. “The show starts at 8:00 and the party starts right after the gallery closes. Is Tucker coming tonight?” 

“Yes, he’ll be there. Neither of us would miss this event. Relax, it will be wonderful.” 

Justin paid the bill and then drove home. He took Emmett’s advice and soaked in the hot tub for half an hour, and then took a short nap before he started to get dressed. He’d taken Brian’s present with him this morning when he went to the gallery. All he had to do was show up. 

Justin drove to the gallery as the rain started to come down. “Shit!!!” Parking the car in the lot adjacent to the gallery, he made a quick dash for the door with only a little rain hitting him. 

“Hi Justin,” Sidney greeted him as he handed him a glass of red wine. 

Justin sipped the wine and allowed the cool liquid to calm his frazzled nerves. “I hope the rain lets up, otherwise it will be a sparse opening.” 

“Don’t worry. A little rain won’t stop your patrons. Let’s tour the place one last time before the crowds get here.” 

Shortly after they finished their tour, the doors opened and a few patrons came in. Justin wasn’t worried that Brian wasn’t there yet since he had the late meeting, but he hoped his mom and Tucker could arrive early. As he finished the thought, his mother and Tucker, Molly and her boyfriend, as well as Debbie and Carl, came through the door. 

“Jesus. I’ve never seen rain that hard before,” Debbie announced to no one in particular as she pulled at her wet blouse. 

Carl winced at his wife’s actions and moved her along toward the lady’s room. “Deb, why don’t you see if there’s a dryer in there.” 

Debbie leaned over and kissed him on the mouth. “Great idea. I don’t think this is a place for a wet t-shirt contest.” 

Jennifer joined Debbie and tried to help her dry her blouse as her umbrella had kept her fairly dry. 

Patrons and friends continued to enter the gallery despite the torrential rain. Sydney kept Justin busy, introducing him to people, and Justin was happy with the turnout. 

“Justin, I’d like you to meet Jen Beckman,” Sidney said as he brought a woman in a YOANA BARASCHI dress over to the picture Justin was standing by. 

Justin shook her hand. “Nice to meet you. Thanks for coming and I wish the weather would have cooperated more. 

“We have no control over it, but I’m glad I came. Your work is very moving. Your use of colors brings out my emotions.” She walked toward a painting on the far left wall and Justin followed her. “Can you tell me about this painting; I’m drawn to it, like it has a force all its own.” 

Admiring her enthusiasm, he explained, “This painting is one of my favorites as well. I see the calm after the storm, sort of like tomorrow morning after the rain has washed all the dirt away from the streets. There is a freshness after the rain.” 

“I love rain storms. Maybe that is why I love this picture so much. Thank you for sharing your vision with me. I’m going to finish viewing the exhibit.” 

‘You’re welcome. If there are other pieces you’d like to discuss, I’d be more than happy to do so.” 

Justin looked at the clock on the far wall of the exhibit and frowned as Brian had not arrived and it was almost 9:00 p.m. Just as he started to feel for his cell phone so that he could go to the office and call Brian, he heard the unmistakable timbre of his voice. 

“Damn, fucking rain!!!” Brian cursed as he collapsed his umbrella and walked into the gallery. “I just bought these Prada shoes and they are ruined, and I bet my pants are beyond repair.” 

Justin immediately went to the entrance. Kissing his partner, he whispered, “Hey.” 

“The meeting ran late, and then I couldn’t find a fucking cab and had to wait for fifteen minutes in the downpour. Then the cab gets stuck in fucking traffic because the asshole drivers in Pittsburgh don’t know how to drive in the rain.” 

Justin put his hand under Brian’s jacket and rubbed small circles on the small of his back. “Why don’t I hunt up a towel and you can dry yourself a little.” 

“Fuck that, Justin. A towel’s not going to do shit. All I want to do is get out of this fucking suit and then fuck you to the mattress. I’ve had a shitty day!” 

_Fuck_ , Justin thought. _I’ve got to keep him here for his party. This will be one shitty party if the other guest of honor doesn’t stay._

“Lindsay hasn’t gotten here yet. Let me call her and she can bring you some dry clothes. I have to stay for a while after the opening.” 

Brian sighed loudly. “Fine. Just hope she has better luck than I did. Otherwise, I’m leaving you here to deal with your business and I’m going home.” 

Justin walked to the back of the gallery where he could have a little privacy. Dialing Lindsay, he silently prayed that she was still at the house. “Lindsay…” 

“I was just getting ready to leave. I told you I would be there. Stop worrying. The babysitter was late.” 

“I know you’ll be here, Lindz. I need you to go by the Loft and bring a change of clothing for Brian. He’s soaked from the rain and he’s threatening to leave as soon as the opening is over.” 

“No problem, Justin. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” 

Justin returned to Brian and the patrons. “Lindsay said she’d bring you some clothes. The sitter was late so she hadn’t left yet. Why don’t I give you a personal tour while we wait?” 

“She’d better be fast. Wet wool chafes.” Brian stopped at the second wall of paintings and stared at the large canvas in the middle. “I like this one. Get Sydney to put a sticker on it.” 

“Brian, you don’t have to buy something from every show.” 

“This piece is exquisite, Justin. It jumps out at me, screaming that it’s important. Tell me about it.” 

“I love you.” 

The words made Brian warm inside despite his clothing. Leaning over, he gave Justin a quick kiss on the mouth. “Stop being a lesbian and tell me about the fucking painting.” 

“I painted that after the fire. It symbolizes Phoenix, a rebirth. We lost so many things in the fire, but I realized that things weren’t important, people and relationships are. Hence the swirling red in the center; it is the fire consuming the things but the blue and green around it are the regrowth, the people who survived the fire to become stronger.” 

“You fucking never stop amazing me. Yeah, we did lose a lot of stuff in the fire, but I was so glad when I learned that you weren’t in the house. I didn’t care about the building; I could replace things, but I couldn’t replace you. The painting is important. I want it Justin.” 

Justin signaled Sidney over and he placed a sticker on the frame. “Good choice, Brian. That is one of my favorites.” 

Lindsay walked in with the clothing for Brian, and searched the gallery for a few moments until she spotted him with Justin, their foreheads touching, speaking their special language. Walking up to the couple, she coughed to get their attention. 

“Brian. Here are some dry clothes. I’m glad I still have a key to the loft. It would have been difficult to get the super to let me in on such short notice.” 

Brian took the clothing and nodded his appreciation. “Want to help me? I may need assistance peeling the wet clothes off my body,” he asked Justin.

Lindsay blushed despite having heard similar comments from Brian too many times in the past. 

“If we’re quick. I still have patrons here and I need to mingle.” 

“Stay. I’ll be right out. You’ll owe me one for another time.” Brian disappeared to the men’s room and quickly changed out of his wet clothing. 

While he was changing, Lindsay pulled Justin aside. “Does he have any idea about the party?” 

Shaking his head, Justin said, “No, and let’s keep it that way.” 

Brian rejoined Justin a few minutes later. He was dressed in a pair of black Dulce and Gabbana jeans and black Prada shirt. Justin eyed his partner appreciatively. “You look hot. Maybe we could celebrate after the show.” 

“Maybe. We’ll see.” 

Sidney made his way to Justin shortly before the closing of the gallery. “You sold ten pieces tonight and Ms. Beckman was very impressed with your work. If you’ll come back to the office in a few minutes, I’ve got those papers you asked about.” 

“Okay. I’m going to say goodbye to my Mom and Tucker. Brian, why don’t you grab your wet clothes from the men’s room and meet me in Sidney’s office in ten minutes.” 

“Don’t take too long with Sidney. You owe me big time for coming out in this fucking rain.” 

Justin walked his Mom and Tucker out the door and leaned in close. “The back door is open and everyone else is in the office. I’ll see you in a few minutes.” 

Justin walked back to Sydney’s office and he met Brian coming out of the men’s room. “Perfect timing. Let’s go to Sydney’s office and pick up those papers and go home. I’m beat.” 

Brian leaned down to kiss Justin. “Whatever you want. It’s your opening and your day.” 

Justin turned the door and looked at Brian. “Actually, it’s yours.” 

“Surprise!” Everyone shouted at once. 

Brian gave Justin a dour look. “What the fuck is this?” 

“It's your birthday party, Brian.” 

“My birthday isn’t until… What the fuck? You little shit! You planned the opening for my birthday. You little fucker!” 

Debbie came out from behind the desk. “Well, if you’re done queening out, we have a party to attend, and it would be better to move the party to the gallery instead of this little office.” Debbie waved everyone out into the gallery, where Em had miraculously produced waiters carrying trays of food and drinks for everyone. 

Brian looked at the gallery; the lights had been turned up and Emmett had quickly placed silver covered reeds on tables that he’d set up throughout the rooms, making the atmosphere sparkly and festive. Brian noted there was a table with carefully wrapped presents in one corner and inwardly groaned thinking about the contents of the boxes. _Hopefully I can convince Justin to let me open the presents at home. Who knows what some of my “friends” will deem appropriate as a gift?_

After the guests returned to the gallery, Justin yelled, “Everyone!” to get their attention. He took a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. “Thank you for coming to my opening and Brian’s party. He always said that he didn’t celebrate birthdays, but he does celebrate accomplishments. Tonight was my tenth show and the art critic, Jen Beckman, gave me a raving review. So thank the critics and wish ‘Happy Birthday’ to the man I love.” Justin lifted his glass of champagne and toasted Brian. 

Brian smiled, raised his glass and continued Justin’s speech. “Justin is an accomplished artist and tonight we celebrate his latest accomplishment. He is also one sneaky bastard to plan a party for me on the same day, but he was always clever. To Justin, the man I love.” 

Everyone clincked their glass with their neighbors and cheered the couple. 

Lindsay was the first one to come up to Brian. “Happy Birthday, Brian. Were you surprised?” 

“Yeah. The little shit should know better than to give me a party.” 

She laughed at Brian’s pretend righteous indignation. “We all know you enjoy parties. Actually, I think Justin did a great job having your party after his opening. He knew you would be here and wouldn’t be suspicious.” 

Brian was quiet but excused himself when he saw Michael and went to talk to him. “Was this your idea?” 

“No. It was all Justin’s. Were you surprised?” 

“He’s going to pay for it.” 

Debbie walked up to Brian after hearing his comment, hitting him on the back of his head. “Now, you better not hurt Sunshine. He’s been planning this party for over three months and I think he did a great job. You should be thanking him for wanting to celebrate instead of berating him for giving you a party.” 

Chagrined, he answered, “Yes, maw. I’ll be sure to thank him.” Brian smiled evilly when he thought of how he would thank him. 

“You do that. Now I want to say ‘hi’ to Jennifer before she and Tucker leave. I was so busy helping Emmett that I didn’t get to talk to her during the opening.” 

Everyone wished Brian a happy birthday. Justin stayed by Brian’s side, careful to remind his partner to be nice and enjoy the party. 

As the celebration wound down, Jennifer came up to Brian and Justin, kissing both men on the cheek. “Your show was a success, sweetheart, and your party was wonderful. Happy birthday, Brian.” 

Debbie kissed Brian on the cheek. “Happy Birthday, and Sunshine, you done good.” 

“Thanks, Maw,” Brian said as he kissed Debbie on the cheek. 

Michael hugged Brian and kissed him on the lips. “Always have and always will,” he whispered in his ear. Turning to Justin, he said, “Congratulations on the show. I’m no critic, but I liked your stuff.” 

As Michael congratulated the couple, Ben stuck out his hand to shake Justin’s hand. He pulled Brian into a hug and wished him, “Happy Birthday.” 

Emmett wiped the small tear drops from his eyelashes. “You two are the sweetest couple. It just makes me so happy.” 

“Honeycutt!” 

“Don’t call me Honeycutt. Now I must get my waitresses in order. We need to be out in half an hour. 

Lindsay was the last to come talk to the couple. “Justin, the show was magnificent. Your work keeps improving and you have such raw talent. I’m so proud of you. Brian… Happy Birthday. Come by tomorrow. Gus has a present for you.” 

Brian leaned over and kissed Lindsay on the cheek. “'Night, Wendy.” 

Justin looked at Brian, the fatigue evident on his tired face. “I’m beat, birthday boy. Let’s go home.” 

“You owe me some serious groveling for this party, but I’ll wait until you’re more awake. Come on, Sunshine. Let’s put you to bed.” 

The End


End file.
